


situations

by catchafallingstarfish (spaceboy_niko)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, ScrewAttack RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, ENJOY u sinners, M/M, Riding, TOTALLY self indulgent porn, badly written makeout sesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/catchafallingstarfish
Summary: “Well, maybe it was an excuse to make out with you again. Maybe,” he presses a kiss on Ryan’s jawbone, “I’d like to take this to my bed and get down on my knees for you, and maybe,” he leaves one on Ryan’s throat near his Adam’s apple, “I’d like to lie you down and ride you, because I’ve been told I’m a fucking pro at that.”





	situations

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written solely at 1am on various mornings so it's likely nothing makes sense

Ryan’s career has led him into a number of what can only be called situations. Some have more logical explanations than others, and then there’s this situation.

The only explanation he has for this particular situation is that it’s Chad’s fault. Chad, who’d cornered him in the mostly-drunken height of the RTX after-party and pressed an exploratory hand to the front of his jeans, and the rest of his body practically everywhere else.

“Same hotel as yours, Rye, room 486. I’ll wait up for you til two-thirty.” Chad’s whisper against his jaw had made him shiver and he’d nodded dumbly, remembering Chad itching to touch him, press up against him during the stream.

“Catch you then, gorgeous. Can’t wait.” Chad had grinned smugly and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Ryan trying to figure out how to hide a semi while standing nonchalantly up against a wall.

He’d waited the agonising half-hour for Chad to leave, watched him do the rounds and make his goodbyes, and waited another ten minutes or so before doing the same, passing around hugs and handshakes with one hand and opening Lyft with the other.

It was about quarter past two when he’d nearly fallen out of the car and half-jogged to the elevator, going up in slightly anxious silence.

His heart had leapt in his throat as he’d stood outside room 486, and he’d barely tapped the door when it opened and he’d been pulled in faster than he could’ve greeted Chad.

Which leads him to his current situation.

The door is slammed with Ryan’s back, and Chad pulls him down and kisses him enthusiastically, one hand gripping at the back of his head and the other tangling in the collar of his shirt.

Ryan kisses back, because what the hell, they’ve done this before, and opens his mouth to let Chad slip in some tongue, because what the hell, if you’re going to have an interdepartmental hookup in a hotel room, you may as well do it right.

“So, what made you invite me back here?” Ryan manages between kisses, tracing one hand along Chad’s spine and wandering the other between the hem of his jacket hood and the nape of his neck.

Chad hums, and changes angle to kiss just shy of Ryan’s mouth. “Well, maybe it was an excuse to make out with you again. Maybe,” he presses a kiss on Ryan’s jawbone, “I’d like to take this to my bed and get down on my knees for you, and maybe,” he leaves one on Ryan’s throat near his Adam’s apple, “I’d like to lie you down and ride you, because I’ve been told I’m a fucking pro at that.”

Ryan swallows, and feels his throat move against Chad’s lips. “Those are good motives.”

Chad pulls away and grins like sin, and toes his shoes off as he moves to sit on the bed, and Ryan imitates the motions, sitting back down and letting Chad move him to his will.

Chad shifts them around until Ryan’s back is against the headboard, sitting comfortably in Ryan’s lap and hooking his legs behind Ryan’s back as he reconnects their mouths.

Ryan jolts when Chad lightly brushes over his crotch and tugs at his belt buckle. The gentle but insistent pressure from Chad undoing his belt and pulling it out, long and snakelike, and popping his fly has him half-hard by the time Chad pulls him out from his underwear, watching his own actions with wide-blown wondrous eyes. A warm hand jerks him to full hardness, with a thumb dipping into the slit at the head and squeezing at the base just the way he likes it.

“Chad, you’re going to get my spunk on your jacket,” Ryan says weakly.

Chad recrosses his legs and sits off Ryan’s legs. “No, I won’t,” he says offhandedly, and stretches himself out along the bed to take Ryan’s cock in his mouth.

“Christ,” Ryan breathes, head falling back against the headboard, and he feels his dick twitch when he looks back down – Chad’s lips are wet and shining around his shaft, fringe flopping into his eyes, and those eyes are gazing steadily up at him as he works his tongue around the underside.

He doesn’t deepthroat Ryan – something tells Ryan he doesn’t have to, has this down to a T, perfected like an art form. Chad moves his head enough, keeping his hands focused on squeezing at Ryan’s base and playing with his balls, occasionally tracing the vein up to where it disappears into his mouth and spreading his saliva around to make the slide of his hand easier.

It’s nice, and surprisingly calm for a hookup. It’s almost languid when Ryan warns Chad he’s going to come, but the way Chad pulls off quickly ruins the lazy atmosphere.

“God damn, Chad. Haven’t been blown like that in ages.”

Chad shrugs as if it’s nothing. “I’ve been told I’m fairly average. Sam, though. Sam sucks dick like a pro. I’ll hit you up sometime.”

Ryan decides not to question what happens in the ScrewAttack office – it was probably there Chad got his pro-cock-rider status, come to think of it – as his jeans finally come off all the way, along with everything else, and soon he and Chad are naked. Ryan takes the initiative to kiss him again, and Chad makes the most gorgeous sound into his mouth and nearly falls onto his back. He recovers, though, and takes back some kind of control to lean Ryan back until he’s propped up on his elbows. Chad keeps his hands off Ryan, though, instead leans across him to dig lube out of the nightstand full of hotel crap.

“You’re clean, yeah? Nothing I gotta worry about?” he asks with one hand still in the drawer.

Ryan shakes his head, and Chad shuts the drawer with a smirk, loudly popping the cap on the lube bottle.

He pushes a bit more until Ryan’s flat on his back and Chad’s hovering over him, a slick hand running teasingly up his length and over his reddened head.

“You sure about this?” Ryan asks as Chad pulls his hand away and presses two fingers into himself easily.

“Yeah – ngh – you sure you can cope with me riding you?” Chad retorts with a challenge in his voice, scissoring his fingers and adding another and making little noises at his own handiwork.

Ryan huffs out a laugh as Chad deems himself ready, and Ryan watches in awe as Chad just sinks down onto him and sighs happily, pale thighs either side of Ryan’s hips. He’s gorgeously tight around Ryan, and Ryan would be more than happy for Chad to start fucking himself into next week, but he’s giving himself time to adjust and figure Ryan out.

Chad’s breath hitches as he shifts his hips on top of Ryan’s cock, and he interrupts himself with an “oh, Jesus, fuck, _Ryan_ ” as he does something that rubs the head of Ryan's dick against his prostate. Tentatively, Chad lifts himself up and lets himself fall again. He’s a bit more confident with the next move of his hips, and the next, and the next, until he’s bouncing on Ryan’s cock like it’s the most natural thing in the world for him.

“Fucking hell, Chad,” Ryan gasps in awe at the sight of his glistening length sliding in and out of Chad’s stretched hole.

Chad grins and does something with his hips that makes Ryan clench his hands and scrabble in the sheets. “I know.”

He tries to get a grip on Chad’s hips, tries to get back some kind of the control he’s used to, but Chad bats his hand away with a grin that makes his dick throb.

“No touching,” he says as he braces a hand on Ryan’s chest and wraps the other around his own dick.

“Not fair.”

“Shut up,” Chad says affectionately. He’s fucking up into his hand and falling back down onto Ryan’s cock, hair falling into his eyes as he moves, and Ryan’s not sure if he’s thinking with his head or his dick when he thinks that he’s just a little bit in love with Chad like this.

He does realise, though, that he hasn’t figured out how to read Chad’s body yet when Ryan watches his dick twitch in his hand and his hips falter a few times. He feels more than sees Chad come, feels him squeeze around him and short-circuit his brain as salty warm lands on his stomach.

Ryan follows almost embarrassingly quickly, and Chad lets him roll them onto their sides so he can pull out. They’re both kind of sticky, Chad more so, and he grimaces as he lies close to press his lips to Ryan’s neck.

“Should really let you clean up and head back to your room,” he mumbles between lazy half-assed kisses that are more just him pressing open lips to Ryan’s clavicle.

“Trying to get rid of me?” Ryan jokes. His clothes are a mess across Chad’s floor, but it’s something he’s willing to ignore for now.

“Fine, you can stay, but no complaining when you wake up tomorrow stuck to me,” Chad huffs, and stretches up to meet Ryan’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> if u want some more SIN then uhhh check out @catchafallingstarfish and @spaceboy-niko on tumblr for heckery and other assorted shenanigans


End file.
